Father or Lover, Torn Apart
by SvendalMunch
Summary: Turpin can't remember when the line between caretaker and lust blurred. Faced with the prospect of losing Johanna, what lengths would he go to. One shot! One sided TurpinXJohanna. R&R and Enjoy!


_Hey everyone. This is my submission for the one shot challenge between me, Banhishika, and Zombiefuse for week one, Parent child. Enjoy._

Quiet foot steps down the hall were drown out by the sweet voice of the little song bird in the next room. Turpin leaned close to the wall, finding what he was looking for. He carefully removed the large painting that hung there and set it gently on to the floor so it did not make a sound. There, a small eye hole was now visible. the judge immediately pressed his eye to the hole and peered into the room beyond.

There she was, his little song bird. At the window sill was perched the loveliest of young woman. Long waves of wheat pinned back from her face with silver clips, and a flowing sea blue dress clung about her bosom and folded over her slender legs. Her face was that of a cherub in all of its angelic beauty. Johanna's singing filled the room and Turpins happy ears as it rang thorough out the mansion. Oh, how he loved to hear her singing.

This was his ward, his daughter, so to speak. He had adopted her to a certain degree when she was very small. Her mother had committed suicide. A bottle of cyanide to the lips. This had, of course, been some what of the judge's doing. He had been the one to falsely accuse her husband and send him away forever. He had to do it. He never would have been able to get close to Lucy if her meddlesome husband was aloud to stay. But she had not wished for him, even after she allowed him to...

But it was no matter, he had Johanna now. He had raised the beautiful mistress into womanhood. She was all at once his daughter...and yet very much more to him. He loved her greatly and could remember all the times they had shared with the greatest of vivid memories. He could remember her first steps, her first words, the first time she had sung.

He couldn't remember when things had changed, when her soft voice stopped warming his heart but instead warmed his loins. When had her pheromones had begun to draw him in with their intoxicating aroma? When had he noticed the way her breasts rose and fell as she breathed through her blossom pink lips? He did not know. Even now as he peered into her sleeping quarters and watched her run a brush through her golden locks, he could feel a tingling between his legs.

This wasn't wrong. After all, Johanna was not legally his child, just a ward to his house. There was nothing wrong at all with the judges feelings. And of course, he had jealously guarded her. She hadn't left the house since she was quite small and the only glimpses others had gotten of her was when she sat in the window. Oh no, he wouldn't let the outside world and all of its cruelties soil her innocent beauty. He would never allow them to have her, not his Johanna.

Today, he would quash that fear forever. Today, he would ask his young ward for her hand. Oh yes, he would have her or no one would. The Judge moved from his place at the hole, replacing the portrait. He strode to the door and rapped three times softly. "Come in." the soft voice chimed.

The Judge stepped inside, the door swinging in front of him. "Good morning, Fath-"

"I must ask you not to call me that." Turpin said, motioning in a way as if to push the word away "I am not so."

The golden haired maiden looked reproachful. The Judge made his way to the window sill next to her. "Johanna," he began "You know you are the world to me, yes?"

"Of course, sir." She answered timidly, placing the brush beside her and folding her hands on to her lap.

"Then you know I would do anything to protect you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Johanna, my pet." he continued, his eyes gazing at her "You know I love you greatly and wish for no harm to ever befall you. It would devastate me..."

Johanna looked at quizzically at her keeper. "There for," The judge said, straightening proudly "I have decided to offer myself to you."

Johanna still looked questioning. "S-sir?"

"I wish to take you..." Turpin answered her gaze "As my wife."

She was stunned. Turpin was not surprised, but he knew she loved him and would not..."I don't think I could, sir." she said shyly "You are a great man, but you are very much like a father to me."

The judge was shot. Was she...? Like a father...He should have guessed. "Please consider it." Turpin pleaded "At least give it thought."

"Of course, sir." She replied "I will, sir. It is a great honor."

The judge swept from the room and closed the door behind him. He would have his daughter as his wife, make no mistake.

_This week wasn't very strong, but it was just a warm on whats to come! Please read some of my other stories and come back next week for the next challenge! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
